Mirrors and Mirages
by Csynia
Summary: Its been seven years since everyone graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco are sent on an Order Mission together. What will these two learn about each other and themselves?
1. Chapter 1

The sun's rays pierced the through the curtains and into the room, Hermione scrunched her face and curled into a ball. The sun continued to force its way, she could feel it try to inch through her eyelashes. It was useless she was forced to turn over. Her last protest was a moan which escaped her inaudibly as she turned over, and quickly became a sharp gasp.

There was someone in her bed. Frozen with fear she opened her eye and spied red hair next to her, that's when it all came back to her.

Horror film marathon.

The sun was making it impossible for Hermione to sleep and so she quietly slipped out of bed as too not wake Ginny, after all why should she have to suffer as well. Hermione carefully navigated around the boxes of dvds, popcorn, and bottles of butter beer, strewn across the floor. Luckily it was Saturday, no work, no class, nothing, just a time to relax.

Perhaps a little relaxing with a bit of light reading, she didn't want to get behind in her current project.

_Where did I leave Ibanez's file? _

Well she would leave that off until after a cup of tea.

In the kitchen Hermione boiled some water for tea while she went through the mail she didn't get to last night. With the work and teaching she had begun ignoring the owls which were sent to her, and so they left the letters on a saucer near the window sill of her apartment, there was another bowl next to it with some water and another with a seeds.

There were times when she didn't get a chance to read her letters till weeks after she received them. So friends and family learned to send urgent letters to Ginny, who would then pass the word to her absentminded roommate.

The first thing that caught her eye was a card from Ron. He was letting her know he had been hired as assistant couch for the Chudley Cannons. This wasn't particularly news as she had gone to the celebratory dinner for the occasion months ago. Upon remembering this Hermione belabored for having forgotten about reading the mail for this long. To which she kicked herself again as she should have noticed something wrong when she had picked up the card since Ron was with Harry dealing with an overseas Order task.

The boiling water started to scream at her and so she went to fix herself and Ginny some tea and breakfast. Ginny walked in just in time for tea, putting some milk it she began to drink. Getting the boost of energy she needed she looked at Hermione and then at the counter with the pile of letters.

"Haven't been keeping up with the mail again?" said Ginny suppressing a smile.

"Well, its not like it's the easiest thing to do you know," retorted Hermione.

"Of course not," chuckled Ginny walking away not wanting to laugh in her friends face.

"Ginny Weasley I heard that!" Hermione yelled.

It wasn't like she was trying to be an absent friend; it was just that she was so busy with work, her articles, the class, that she hardly had any time with herself.

_Besides they know I love them._

"Perhaps I should review your mail reading abilities, the reviews you got from the Muggle Ingression class seemed to get you moving. "

_That is it Hermione Granger, you will keep up with your mail and stop neglecting your friends._

"They shouldn't be complaining, I'm a very good teacher, besides I'm doing this as a favor, nothing more. If they rather go and try to blend with muggles on their own, fine by me. Besides I have more important things, like trying to go through the Ibanez file. Have you seen it by the way?"

"Its on the table, under the pile of mail."

Hermione moved to the table searching through the piles of papers and mail for the folder.

"I don't see it." Hermione retorted.

"Its there, under the class reviews." Ginny grunted, as she entered the kitchen with an armful of trash from last night. "How did they like the new materials by the way?"

"They seemed to enjoy it. Honestly I think they just enjoyed the fact I stopped lecturing." Hermione shuffled through the stack of papers until she found the file.

She was eager to learn about Ibanez's hypothesis on the subject. Hermione dedicated herself to genetic evolution for magic which meant all her work would be based on the early studies from Ibanez.

_Such a shame Iliana left the department._

The owl had probably been there for a while, and not finding Ginny who had left for the other room resorted to biting Hermione. Here was her opportunity. She took the letter from the owl, who promptly left. The letter was addressed to Ginny.

"Ginny," Hermione yelled, "Owl."

"Read it for me," Ginny called back.

Hermione opened the letter and saw the familiar scratched script, her face fell as she read.

"Its from Mad Eye," she cried out hoping her voice sounded steady, "we are called to headquarters as soon as possible."

Hermione heard the cup fall in the other room, she ran to her friend. In the next room she found Ginny picking up the larger pieces of the cup.

"I, well, I, I tripped," muttered Ginny with out looking up, " its nothing really, nothing to worry about, just a cup."

"Of course," consoled Hermione, "why don't you start your shower, I'll finish here."

Ginny nodded, heading towards the showers.


	2. Chapter 2

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was empty. Apparently, he was the only one who was dressed when he received the message. Well, it was no surprise, and Draco didn't mind spending time alone. He rather preferred it. It wasn't like he was friends with these people; they all just had one common goal, nothing more.

As he sat in the drawing room, he heard Moody and Minerva McGonagall walk down the hall.

Moody's gruff voice rambled down the hall. "It was foolish for you to let them go, they were too young, I had other Aurors who could have handled the job better."

"-Nonsense," McGonagall interrupted. "This will clear up shortly. Tom Riddle is gone. What else is there to worry about? It is likely they simply took a detour."

"Tom Riddle wasn't the problem. You know that," Moody snapped.

Draco noticed they stopped talking, and felt it would be prudent to announce himself before they continued their private conversation. He was about to speak when he heard

Moody's voice behind him.

"Constant vigilance, Boy!" Moody growled. "It's a disgrace when an enemy can so easily sneak up behind you."

He bowed slightly towards McGonagall.

"Ms. McGonagall," Draco stated as if it were an insult. Snape had always detested the woman, and with good reason.

McGonagall looked over her glasses and inclined her head, "Mr. Malfoy."

"Moody"

It took all of Draco's restraint not to insult the man. He simply nodded and walked away. Others were arriving crowding the old man. So he walked around the left side of the room. There he stood with a scowl on his face daring any to speak to him. He hadn't expected the warmest of welcomes from the Order when he joined, but he had been there for six years already. Surely they were capable of simple social civility?

Moody moved towards the fireplace and coughed loudly, the phlegm in the back of his throat rounding out the sound with a moist sticky smacking. Draco was disgusted by the display.

"Sit down. Now against my better judgment Harry and Ron went to investigate the reports of terrorists hiding in the Alps. We have for a time suspected that they are Death Eathers attempting to recruit wizards from the area." Moody paced around, his magical eye examining every corner. "We had received information that they had gone from Paris to the base of the Alps at France's border with Italy and Switzerland. That was four weeks ago. Since then there has been no word from them."

Everyone in the Order looked quite concerned. Draco looked around, rolling his eyes. In his opinion, Harry was expendable ever since he defeated Voldemort. Besides, Harry and Ron had dealt with more dangerous forces than this during their school days.

"Yesterday, I received word that two English wizards were ambushed near a small village in France. For now that is our only information." Moody turned to face the Weasley brood that stood up. "Sit down. No Weasley's will be going to find those two."

Protests were raised by the Weasley offspring, but Mrs. Weasley hushed them. It was a testament to the truth of Dumbledore's statement.

"This time I'm sending an Auror and I don't want any arguments. He will also have a companion which will help him sort through the muggle end of the mission. They will both be Ministry employs as this has now become a joint venture. Malfoy and Granger you will be leaving tomorrow morning, that is unless you refuse.

Draco was surprised. He hadn't realized that Granger was going to be at this meeting. He looked around and spied her in a corner sitting next to McGonagall. Granger's teeth were clenched as she stared ahead, she nodded her response to Moody.

"Well boy, are you leaving?" Moody's question set Draco's teeth on edge.

"Yes." Draco's answer rang clearly with confidence and strength. Now was certainly not a time to show the doubts and fears that come with accepting such a duty. Especially since he didn't particularly care for the two people he was expected to find.

"Dismissed. Malfoy and Granger come speak with me." 

Draco walked across the room, passing McGonagall and Granger speaking in hushed tones.

"You aren't the best auror we have boy, that's isn't the reason I chose you. Nor for your people skills. Your expendable and have ability to deal with these situations. And you Granger I didn't even want on this venture, but McGonagall insisted."

Granger sniffed as a tear built up in her eye at Moody's words. Wordlessly, and with a fair bit of disgust at her show of emotion, Draco removed a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Hermione. She didn't seem to notice, however. Gingerly she took it and dabbed her eyes.

"Meet me at Hogwarts in McGonagall's office tomorrow. Be prepared to leave directly after the meeting. Bring nothing, but have everything arranged. It isn't certain how long you'll be gone or if you'll return.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione walked away quickly, looking for Ginny. How could she let her emotions get the best of her? She had always prided herself on being able to push aside emotions when a situation was dire, but she had let her restraint slip.

The drawing room seemed to have stretched. With each step Hermione took, she felt as though she was further away from the Weasleys. She became aware of each breath circulating through her chest. She felt the need to regain control over herself. Breathing in slowly, she tightened her body, then relaxed.

These emotions frightened her. Since she was eleven, she had been combating against dark forces in this terrible war. She had willingly run into dangerous situations, and watched her friends face death multiple times. She watched many perish over the years because of the fight- many who were close to her- yet she never felt this lost. The disappearance of her old friends left her with a great loss in hope. 

"Hermione dear, I must ask you, on behalf of your mother, rest her soul, not to take this assignment," Mrs. Weasley pleaded, interrupting her thoughts. "I am worried for Ron too, but I don't want to risk losing you as well. You've been a daughter to me." 

"We agree, Mum," George interrupted. "She shouldn't go. She's been through enough. That is why we are going to Mad Eye this instant to explain the advantages of having us go instead."

"And if he says no," added Fred "then we'll just go anyway. We'll have Ron and Harry back in no time."

"No you will not!" exploded Mrs. Weasley. "I will not have any of you risking your lives like this! You three, I have a say over. I can't keep you from going, Hermione. All I can do I plead with you."

During her latter years in Hogwarts, Hermione had wondered if her prominent involvement in the war would place her family in danger. Mrs. Weasley's words weighed heavily on Hermione, but it wasn't possible for her to refuse.

Her mind refocused on the conversation around her. All of Ron's brothers were arguing with their mother.

Mrs. Weasley couldn't take the stress any longer. Thoughts of her lost in the hands of Death Eaters flooded her mind. The sacrifices people made for war was something Mrs. Weasley understood all too well. Every one of the members had mothers out there, fearing for their babies, hoping they don't get an owl bearing the news of their child's death. As horrible as the thought was, she almost preferred the owl to this meeting. With the owl, there was certainty and she knew they weren't suffering any longer. But this, this was too much. She knew the pain that Death Eaters could inflict on the boys. The thought that years could pass before they are found crossed her mind. If they were found alive, what then? Would they be mindless vegetables, unable to recognize anything? The thoughts of physical and mental mutilations plagued her mind and pushed her to the edge.

Hermione saw this in Molly's eyes, and knew that there was very little restraining her friend's mother.

"Enough!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rose about the protest of her children. "Have you no consideration for your own mother? Do you want me to come here, month after month, hearing Moody tell me another one of my babies is missing, and watching another one go? Arthur, speak to them. "

Mrs. Weasley's words hung in the air. Mr. Weasley hugged her close and looked each of this children directly in their eye. Over the years he had grown accustomed to her outbursts. Rest and a good cry would help her now. War took its toll on everyone, but for his wife, it was personal. It was her failing as well as her forte; she became a mother to all those she encountered, bringing them into her life. The price paid for loving so many was the pain of losing them all.

"Boys," Mr. Weasley said, "this is a very hard time for her, for all of us, really. There will be plenty of work for us here. Hermione dear, we appreciate what you're doing, of course. Do be careful. You are, after all, like a daughter to us. Ginny, if you could return home after Hermione leaves, it would be a great help."

"Of course, Dad," Ginny replied, sullenly.

With that, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left their offspring alone to contemplate the news.

"What did Mad Eye tell you?"

Ginny stammered out the question as soon as they apparated. It seemed that she reverted back to her first year in Hogwarts with the news of Ron and Harry's disappearance.

"Nothing really. Just that we are getting the details tomorrow in McGonagall's office, and then we leave. We have tonight to put our affairs in order."

Ginny nodded and sat down on the couch. Hesitating slightly, Hermione joined her. The lack of information gnawed at her mind. If only she knew something, then she could formulate a plan, assess the risks, and feel useful. As this thought entered her mind, she turned to Ginny. She must feel horrible knowing there is nothing she can do.

"Ginny, I'm going to need you to help me put my affairs in order."

Ginny looked up, rather confused, "Are you sure, wouldn't you rather have Ms. McGonagall, or someone like that helping you?"

"Of course not," Hermione forced her voice to sound cheerful. "I need my best friend and roommate. Who could be a better help?" she smiled gently.

Ginny grinned a bit and smiled. "Alright. Since you insisted. Should we start packing first?"

"No, no packing. Mad Eye said only wands are necessary," Hermione replied. As she went to her desk and grabbed her briefcase and a quill.

Hermione took her things and went back to the sofa with Ginny. She removed a large booklet from her briefcase, "Ginny I need you to teach the Muggle Ingression class."

"You can't be serious, I'm not Muggle-born, how could I teach the class?" Ginny adamantly protested her friend's request.

"The two year program is all written here in my manual, so you wont have a problem. You sat through our horror film marathon last night, this will be a breeze. Ginny, you would be great as my substitute! I'm sending a letter to the Ministry recommending you. I'm also writing a letter for my father. In case something happens, he'll know the details of the mission. That, I'll send to you from Hogwarts. Besides that, the only thing left is that you take care of Crookshanks."

She put her quill down and sat on the couch in silence.

_What have I done? Is my life so small that it is taken care of in a short conversation? I had so much pride in my work, two jobs, which will continue on without me? No one needs me not even Crookshanks. Hes self-reliant. Mostly it comes for my sake. The only one who will notice I'm gone is Ginny. _

Realizing she hadn't said a word in a while, she turned to Ginny. "I'm sorry. I just got a bit distracted."

Ginny leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Hermione. "You're just nervous about tomorrow. Let's get everything settled and we can go spend tonight at The Burrow."


	4. Chapter 4

A gust of wind discomposed Draco's outer garments when he apparated at the train station in Hogsmeade. He straightened his robe and scarf while surveying the area. It had been years since he'd been there; it felt as if it had been another life. There was no point in staying there any longer, however.

It was disappointing that there wasn't transportation waiting to take him to the castle. It wasn't a matter of physically exhausting himself. It was the principle of the matter, but things as they were, he really couldn't just sit there. He was about to trek to the castle when something caught his eye. Across the lake, an owl soared toward him. Draco was mildly curious, as there were not many people who would owl him. Few people knew he'd arrived, and who could possibly have such an important message to pass?

As the owl drew near, he knew it was from Hogwarts. The haggard appearance and thin, worn feathers gave away its origin. He untied the note from its foot once it had landed on the bench beside him. The owl blinked one eye, then the other. It was the very look of inconvenience.

"Go away, silly bird. I have nothing for you."

The bird hooted at him. "You only came from Hogwarts. It's less than a mile away!" he said exasperatedly, gesturing toward the distant castle. With what looked suspiciously like an eye roll, the bird took off.

"A spoiled owl, that one," he muttered to himself. He unsealed the envelope with his wand, and read.

_ Malfoy,_

When Ms. Granger arrives at the station, Hagrid will escort you both.

_ Moody_

Moody annoyed Draco to his limits. There was something unsettling about his eye which always knew the whereabouts and intentions of everyone. He couldn't imagine how Snape dealt with him.

Draco performed a remarkable imitation of the look that graced the visage of the owl he so quickly detested. Reclining on the hard bench, he crossed his ankles and arms. At least it was better then having to trudge through the mire-like terrain around the castle. This small advantage quickly diminished as the time passed.

He pointedly removed his pocket watch from his vest pocket, although no one was watching to take the hint. It was ten in the morning.

"How rude," he scoffed. "I suppose people like her don't think much on punctuality".

How Granger still wasn't there was beyond him. He would have thought she would be spending the night at Hogwarts, eager to set off and find her friends. They were always such chums in school.

"I can't really expect too much from her," he smirked haughtily. "She came from the working class. Her parents were Muggle ingrates who _pulled teeth out of people's mouths_."

It was apparent she wasn't going to be arriving any time soon, so he adjusted more comfortably into his warm spot on the bench. As the scenery was pleasing enough, he contented himself with breathing the fresh highland air, and watching the leaves blow across the platform as miniature tornadoes.

The wind died down, and the sun began to break through the concealing blanket that had covered the sky since dawn. September days had a habit of being indecisive about their weather. The day may start off dank, and then turn pleasantly sunny. Draco sneered at the sun for showing its face. He didn't care to be back here. He felt as if all his old problems came creeping back to perch atop his shoulder. His old sentiments rushed back as easily as they had taken off.

He was insufferable back then, and his selfish need to fulfill every childish whim was revolting. With age he grew to become patient; he learned the art of delayed gratification. He was almost embarrassed to think of the emotional outbursts Potter and his friends induced; and to think he was now partnered with one and off to rescue the other two.

He kicked the heal of his sturdy, black boots against the pavement. Where was Granger? Had her Gryffindor bravery deserted her? In childhood, school houses meant everything. Once they graduated, however, it was hardly an issue.

So many things followed that route for Draco. All ties to the school were broken- except through the Order.  
Suddenly, Draco felt a slight change in wind direction. It was an eerie feeling. Without having to turn around, he knew she had finally arrived. Choosing to move irritatingly slow to make a point, he slowly gathered himself into a stand. He grandiosely smoothed his heavy robes, and raised an eyebrow at the newcomer.

"Ms. Granger," he inclined towards her. He addressed her the same as he would Ms. McGonagall. "How kind of you to finally arrive. After all, what's a small wait when trying to rescue friends?"

Granger knew the intent of those words and began to turn a slight shade of pink. She clenched her jaw defiantly and breezed passed a self-satisfied Draco.

"Good morning Draco," she stated. It wasn't a question, because she didn't care. Having reached the tracks she turned around. "Well, are you just going to stand there?"

"Moody sent word that Hagrid would be escorting us. Surely, you wouldn't want me to go against orders?" Draco held back his sneer, his expressionless face would irk her further. Deep in his abdomen, he was disgusted that a simple matter of tardiness dredged up old bitterness.

Granger's lips tightened ever so slightly. He could tell he had gotten to her. With an air of total disregard, he sat back down, lounging on the bench. He leaned back, his left arm supporting his weight on the bench's armrest.

She turned to look at him. Frustrated with his calm demeanor, she went back to staring across the tracks. After a few moments, she spoke once again.

"We've waited long enough. Obviously, Hagrid has been occupied with some school business and cannot escort us."

Draco inhaled slowly then focused his eyes on her. "What do you suggest then?"

"We walk," she stated impatiently. "Or is that simply too mundane for you?" She tapped her fingers on her arm, impatiently.

"I will remain and wait for Hagrid. I wouldn't want to disobey orders." Draco let his lips turn up slightly. He was really in no rush to start this assignment. Besides, teasing her was quite entertaining.

For a brief moment, Draco saw the immature Granger that once was; determined to be proven right and be foremost of everyone around her. With a huff and a whirl of her cloak, she stepped off the platform and crossed the tracks. Her back was erect. Her need to outdo him was apparent in every step.

_Oh my,_ he thought. _This will be interesting._


	5. Chapter 5

The mud gurgled in a revolting manner as the boot entered its formless mass. Its owner tried to remove it, but the mud's grasp was too strong. Hermione looked in front of her and was confronted with a long stretch of marsh land. She took in a deep breath as she continued walking, each step a fight against the choking mud. She mentally berated herself knowing full well her decision to walk had been hasty. Turning around now wasn't an option; she couldn't let Malfoy get the better of her.

Maturity always failed her at Hogwarts where Malfoy was concerned. She always held back Ron- or at times Harry- from fighting Malfoy. She, however, attacked in subtle ways. Any opportunity given to show him up in class, she would take. And now she had allowed herself to once again try and prove him wrong. It was unthinkable that she could do this a time like this. Her friends were in danger and here she was picking a juvenile fight with her old childhood nemesis. It was almost as if they had never left Hogwarts. During Order meetings she never had any problem with him. At first she didn't fully trust him, until Mad Eye barked orders for everyone to keep their suspicions silent. Sadly, she expected him to have changed in all areas of his life. After learning he had lived with Tonks' family, the thought of a kinder, gentler Malfoy sprang to her mind. She was dismayed to find that he was still reserved, cold and aloof. Even though he stopped calling her Mudblood and other vile names, he still held himself apart as if somehow, despite the fact that he no longer cared about blood, he was still superior.

Pain shot through her legs, interrupting her thoughts. She had been walking for thirty minutes through the mud, slowly dragging her feet out of the slop. Her muscles, not used to the stress, cried out in pain. Luckily, she was almost out of the mud. All that was left were the lawns of Hogwarts to cross.

She had finally arrived at McGonagall's office. She entered slowly, her legs protesting any more movement. She quickly found the chair nearest to her and slid into it, comfortably closing her eyes.

"This is becoming a habit with you Ms. Granger," Malfoy's voice stated.

How on earth had he already arrived? She knew he couldn't apparate into the castle. There had to be a logical explanation.

"Hagrid arrived moments after you left," informed Malfoy, aware of her thoughts.

His eyes stayed on her slowly and moved down her legs. Her indignation rose. First he teased her while they are getting ready to save her two friends and now he had the gall to ogle her. Something in his eyes wasn't right though. She couldn't find lust in them. Instead, it was a look of disgust. She had encountered that look earlier with the students when she entered the castle. It was with that realization that she looked down. Her shoes and pants where covered in mud half way up her calf. A flush appeared on her face with the knowledge.

Before Hermione could respond or clean herself up, Moody entered the room.

"Malfoy, Granger, there is no time for pleasantries or discourtesies. Sufficed to say, our time here is limited." He took two folders from McGonagall's desk.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder if she was the cause for the limit of time. Yesterday, Mad Eye just asked them to arrive in the morning, which is what she had done. It had been hard to pull away from the Burrow quickly. Mrs. Weasley shifted between scolding everyone and fussing over Hermione. 

No, she couldn't blame herself, it was just Malfoy's comments getting to her. After all these years, she couldn't understand how his words affected her so much. For the most part she could ignore anyone else's abuses, but with Malfoy it usually cut deep. She would have learn to put a barrier around herself if they had hopes of having any success in the assignment. Her thoughts halted as she accepted the folder Mad Eye handed to her. Her conscious burned as another similar folder was hiding within her cloak.

"Let me explain some things before you leave. There are better members then you in the Order, and much better Aurors. That is with out even mentioning the personality factors involved. Then there is the dilemma that your both very visible members of the wizarding world."

"Since there is so much going against us in this assignment, Sir, wouldn't it be best to send someone else?" Malfoy asked, slightly irritated.

"Here is the crux of the situation boy, I wanted to send someone who wasn't attached by family. Both of you live solitary lives, your jobs occupy most of your time; no children or spouses." Mad Eye's magic eye shifted from one to the other. Hermione wondered if Dumbledore were still he would do the same.

"One last thing. You can make it, despite your failings, both of you have reasonable strengths. But to do this you will need to put aside your past. Now, you are going to go to the Ministry where they will explain further and get you ready for your assignment." Mad Eye pulled out of his pocket a smooth stone.

Wordlessly, both of them reached out and touched the portkey.


	6. Chapter 6

"Right. Here you are. I was expecting you sooner, but such is life. I see you have your folders, which is good. I won't have to get into all of that-"

"-Addison," Draco snapped, "quit your inane chatter and get to the point. Ms. Granger and I have business to attend to."

Draco swept passed Addison and Granger, heading down the hall toward the Auror sector. Addison stood for a moment, registering the situation, until Granger walked passed him following Draco. Noticing he was all alone Addison scurried after the two. 

"Granger? As in Hermione Granger? Hogwarts '98 top student? Youngest Unspeakable to date? Best Friend of the Harry J. Potter?" Addison virtually tripped over his words as his mouth yammered on.

"Yes, Addison, the very same. Now could you keep your comments to yourself?" Draco glared at the lanky youth who had stars in his eyes.

Addison rubbed Draco the wrong way and always had. He talked too fast. The reason for this most likely was the fact that Addison gave life to every thought conceived in his mind. There was no filter between his brain and his lips. Unless forcefully told to shut his mouth, Addison would continue talking; battling the silence alone. Had he tried to become an Auror, he would have been turned down after the first meeting. However, he came in as a P.R.C. As such, being overly talkative and stating every tiny detail was, in reality, a plus. More then that he was the chief's nephew, which was the main reason that Draco held his tongue around Addison. All his good breeding left him when Addison came near him, only thing that kept him from destroying the man was self preservation.

Draco relished in the brief moment of silence as the three of them turned in the hall and headed toward the double doors leading to the Auror offices. Even if Addison wasn't there Granger would be interrupting his peace by voicing her opinions in an attempt to prove her intelligence. Her muteness was probably a symptom of intense concern for the two louts. Sadly her worry wasn't enough to keep her quiet.

"Where exactly are we going Draco?"

Addison stopped, once again rooted in place, as he watched Draco turn. Unfortunately, this momentary pause quickly ended as Addison came back to life before Draco could begin to summon a response.

"You called him Draco? No one calls him Draco! We aren't allowed! It's one of the rules of working with him. Everyone is Mr. or Ms.; no other way about it. First names imply intimacy-" Addison's eyes widened as he heard what he had said and turned to face Draco with realization dawning within him.

With out giving him a chance to voice his discovery, Draco made his way past the double doors, leaving the other two outside. Before he was able to take a step towards his office, Addison burst through behind him.

"She's your girlfriend?" Addison questioned with a louder voice then usual.

A silence came over the room. The office was divided into two spaces: the center and the edges. Lining the room were glass-walled offices; those were for full-fledged Aurors. In the center were desks for the other employees, all of those who dealt with any sort of data. Silence now engulfed all of them as all eyes where on Draco. It was at that moment that Granger entered the room. He decided that the man was not worth the effort. Without looking back, Draco stormed off into his office, trailed by a frightened Addison and a confused Granger.

"Well at least you don't have to _pretend_ you're in love."

Draco turned as he heard Addison's voice enter his office.

"What?" snapped Draco.

His attention went from Addison to Granger, who had just entered and was about to sit on his office sofa. Instinctively, he raised his wand at her and flipped his wrist muttering under his breath. All the dirt that was caked on her pants disappeared instantly.

"Thanks." Granger replied as she sat down.

"It was more for the couch, Ms. Granger," Malfoy then turned back to Addison, "What was all of this about love and pretending?"

Addison moved to sit on the edge of Draco's desk but thought the better of it when Draco cleared his throat menacingly.

"Well it's obvious married people, for the most part anyway, tend to be in love. When I first got the assignment I was worried since I had never seen you in love. At one time, the other Aurors decided to make you an assignment and shadowed you for a few weeks to see if you were even interested in women. There was a bet on, so we had to know either way. I'm pleased to say I made out well on that bet-"

"The point, Addison?" Draco grit his teeth. He was holding on to his civility by a string.

"Right, the point. Oh, love. Well I was worried you wouldn't be able to convince anyone that you are in love, since you've never experienced the real thing, so how would you know how to emulate it? But that's solved, since they've paired you up with your love. I suppose that's why this case is an Order/Ministry affair. They couldn't just pair you up with anyone."

"Addison, I'm going to ask this only once. Why would I need to convince anyone I'm in love?"

"Haven't you read through your folders? You're now going to be Lord James Eaton, the Marquees of Salisbury. Your girlfriend here, is Lady Alice de Lacy, your loving wife."

"What?"

Apparently Granger had awoken from her waking sleep and noticed the conversation which was unfolding before her.


	7. Chapter 7

Mad Eyes's words swirled around in Hermione's mind since she'd arrived at the Ministry. She and Malfoy had the luxury of disappearing forever and no one really missing them.

Thoughts of her current isolated state and constant worry for her friends kept her distracted from the conversations between Malfoy and his co-worker unfolding before her . The words 'loving wife' brought her back into reality. Once she was fully aware of what was occurring, Malfoy had left his office. She remained alone with Addison.

"To be honest, I didn't think he wouldn't take it so badly. Well, Hermione Granger, I have the honor of escorting you through the offices and getting your disguise in order for your trip. I can answer any questions you have; after all, I am the P.R.C. for this case." Addison had begun to ramble as soon as he'd noticed Hermione's attention was on him.

"Personality Research Consultant?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you know about us?" Addison was surprised she knew about his job.

"I do work in the Ministry after all, Mr. Addison." Hermione seemed a bit annoyed at his surprise.

"Of course you do. Most people don't know about us. When they think of the Auror department, all they really think about are the Aurors. However, behind each Auror there is a team of wizards. The P.R.C. create and maintain the disguises, teach protocol and languages, and find informants. Usually, once a case begins, we become the main response unit. That's just our division, D.A.C. , Deciphering Abnormal Communication. We track messages, break codes, and keep an eye on all forms of public media- any way that can pass information. Then there is the Wizard to Muggle Communication department. They handle our relationship with Interpol. The case your on now is working with Interpol."

Hermione spent most of the time walking down the hall with Addison politely listening to his description of the Auror department. Her mind was mainly occupied with the past. As they walked through the Auror offices, she remembered the lunch meetings she and Harry had when the first started working for the Ministry. For the first few months Hermione would always be waiting at his office when the clock struck twelve. They would take an hour lunch break either eating out or having a picnic in his office. After some time, she no longer went up to his office. Soon, he was meeting her in the Mysteries' library. And before the year was out he was waiting outside the lab for her to finish the current experiment. When that happened they decided it would be best to message one another an hour or so before lunch so that they wouldn't waste time waiting. Soon the daily lunches became weekly, and then monthly.

Recently, the only time they had gone to lunch was when Ron was in the city. Wherever he and Harry were at this moment she hoped for Ron's sake that they at least fed them well. Not being able to eat his fill would be torture enough. Hermione's memories were interrupted when Addison mentioned the W.M.C, she decided to interrupt his monologue.

"Interpol, Mr. Addison? Why is the Ministry working with a Muggle agency?" The wizarding world had completely isolated itself from the Muggles, so the bit of information surprised Hermione.

For the first time since Hermione met Addison, he paused before responding. He tapped his wand in a rhythmic pattern on one of the walls. Slowly it slid down into the ground to reveal a second passage. Hermione followed him into the new passage, startled as the wall closed behind her.

"Well, Interpol doesn't know it's working with the wizarding community. As you know, after Voldememort was defeated by Harry Potter and company, the Death Eaters scattered to the winds. Now, the average wizard in England feels like the threat is over. Both you and I know that it's different." Addison took this moment to take a breath as his brisk walking and over talking had finished the little oxygen he had left.

Hermione took this opportunity to interject, "From the news I've gotten from the Order, it seems like they've decided to enter into the Muggle world. They saw that attacking wizards that went against them first wouldn't work. So now they are focusing solely on exterminating Muggles."

There was something bothering her about the whole situation: why would these wizards want to live amongst Muggles, and why was Interpol involved? In her mind, she remembered Mad Eye mentioning that the wizards that captured Harry were disguised as terrorists. "Without their magic, they are in a sense invisible to us, and they are disguised as terrorists to be able to encourage Muggles to kill other Muggles."

She became agitated as the words she said sunk in.

"They are trying to create an all-out war with nuclear warfare. They are going to make the Muggles to exterminated themselves." Her face was livid with the emotion she felt.

"They have talked of your intelligence, but hardly done any justice by it," Addison mockingly said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'm just trying to piece together the situation," Hermione quickly brushed aside the compliment.

"What I don't understand, is how are we working with Interpol without them knowing it?"

"Right. Well, we've always kept a Squibb in government agencies; this way, we have someone on the inside. Whenever cases like this come up, the Squibb takes control of the assignment and works with the Ministry." Addison paused dramatically as he came to a stop at the double doors.

"We have arrived at the Workshop. This is where all the P.R.C. work gets done."

Once inside, Hermione investigated the area before her. Floating near the ceiling were large glowing orbs lighting the work stations. People moved from station to station; some P.R.C. personnel had books stacked on the tables in tall piles, while others went through closets and bins sorting through clothing. On one of the walls was a large switchboard, which surprised Hermione greatly. She supposed those were for contacting the Muggle informants. On another wall were shelves of paperwork and documents; about half of the workers were filing them while others placed them into neat folders.

At the sight of the folders, Hermione remembered she had been carrying one of those folders for a while and hadn't read its contents. 

"Mr. Addison, I was wondering if I could have a seat so that I could look over the folder Professor Dumbledore gave me?" 

"In just one moment." Addison turned around on the heals of his feet and quickly walked in the direction of the switchboard. Hermione slightly smiled at the thought that they would be walking in silence. After all most of her immediate questions had been answered, so there was nothing really to discuss. Sadly, this was one of the few times she was wrong. As they turned the corner behind the switchboard, Addison let the dam burst.

"Since you're so close to Mr. Malfoy, I was wondering if you could tell me why he refuses to join our Quidditch team? From what I've heard, he was a good Seeker. Of course, he could never beat Harry Potter, but then who could? He's the Boy-Who-Lived. It's not that we need a Seeker; we have Harry Potter. It's just that we are trying to promote comradery in the office and the Chief felt that creating a Quidditch league for the Ministry would help us out. Have you been to any of our games? Oh, what am I saying? Of course you have! You're _Harry Potter's_ close friend."

Hermione felt her face grow warm. Addison's simple curiosity about Malfoy's disinterest in Quidditch reminded her of the distance that had grown between herself and Harry. She was unaware that he had continued playing. She felt this was her own fault, because she knew of the Ministry's league. Her own department had a team, though they weren't very good. She should of realized that Harry would of been playing for the Aurors. It was becoming more apparent to Hermione that she had been wasting the last few years of her life. How could she have let her work consume her life? Mad Eye's words echoed back to her, 'both of you live solitary lives, your jobs occupy most of your time; no children or spouses.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by an annoying nudge from Addison. "We've arrived."

Her eyes focused on the room around her. It was laid out like a beauty parlor. A young witch flashed a smile at Addison and briskly walked toward them.

Addison leaned towards Hermione and whispered, "That is Vivien. She does wonders with those who need to undergo changes for alternative identities. I never work with anyone else."

Before Addison could continue, Vivien had arrived.

Addison was in his element. With a quick salutation to Vivien, he proceeded with the introductions.

"Vivien, may I introduce Hermione Granger- Hogwarts '98 top student, youngest Unspeakable to date, and best friend to one Harry J. Potter."

Hermione winced at the words 'best friend.' Some best friend she was! She hadn't even known about his Quidditch games. That's probably where Ginny was going on Sunday mornings. Hermione felt like kicking herself for being so blind.

"Just Hermione, thank you," Hermione cut in before Addison overwhelmed the conversation once more. Luckily, before this occurred, Vivien spoke with Addison.

"Lorry, dear, why don't you leave Hermione with me and you go see what's keeping Mr. Malfoy." Vivien noticed Addison take in a breath in preparation to dispute her. She sternly continued. "I'm not going to argue this point with you. If you don't go I'll begin to think you don't trust me . . . You do trust me, don't you Lorry?"

With that simple question, Addison's fate was sealed. "Right. Well I'm off to see Mr. Malfoy then. I'll see you two lovely ladies later."

Without giving him a moment to change his mind, Vivien lead Hermione to her cubicle.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco returned to his office and found it empty, to his innate pleasure. He briskly made his way to his chair, dropping the folder Dumbledore gave him on his desk. He leaned back in his chair for a moment relishing the last few moments he would have to himself. He had left earlier to speak with his Chief, as his chosen guise was bothering him. Not the fact he would have to appear to be Granger's husband, though he would have preferred another arrangement. No, the main problem with his guise was that he was going as a Lord, which meant they weren't just a normal couple. The titles they were receiving were genuine, meaning they were working with Interpol.

Interpol had been refining their methods of espionage over the course of many years. Disguising oneself too carefully would produce the opposite effect. The person who was purposefully trying not to be noticed would inevitably be noticed.

So, they decided to create a new style of undercover work. The titled class was slowly growing extinct and they felt the best way to hide their spies was to set them up into lives already documented. They would keep the paper work for any family title which went extinct, these nonexistent people would marry, have children, own property, and it would all have a legitimate paper trail. Whenever a spy was needed to go abroad, they would simply find a lord or duke that matched the spy's age and physical appearance.

If the other side became suspicious and sent their own members back to England to see if such a man existed, they would come across documents, homes, family and friends, all assuring him he was not a spy. In general, the system worked fairly well. In this case, Draco could see they found him a very close match. Malfoy manor was located in Salisbury so it wouldn't be very difficult to speak of "his estate".

It was Interpol's involvement which motivated him to speak with his Chief, that and the rambling of Moody. The old man had in so many words told them if they returned it would be a miracle. It had become clear they had been sent on a suicide mission. He knew the Death Eaters were using terrorists to rid themselves of the Muggle population. Most of the trouble occurring lately was because of them. Well, he wasn't afraid to die, as Moody had so kindly pointed out that no one would really miss him.

It surprised him that those words applied to Granger as well, he would have assumed her married or at the very least engaged.

That brought Granger to the forefront of his mind. She hadn't changed since Hogwarts, he had seen enough of her to be certain of it. Her need to feel superior was still there, she would take to this case like schoolwork. Luckily there wouldn't be a library for her to go running to, just the folder. He leaned forward in his desk and opened his folder. There was absolutely nothing about this assignment that he enjoyed; if it weren't for his pride he would have refused it. It wasn't the danger for Draco's life had taught him not to fear danger. Rather it was saving Potter and Weasley, and having Granger along for the ride. He could be decent and polite to Granger, but he knew it was near impossible to expect the same from her. She was also new to this kind of work, having never been forced to work undercover. It was going to be a long assignment.

He sighed, thinking back how their meeting at the train station in Hogsmeade, she was going to fight him every step of the way.

He skimmed through the pages to see where they were headed. The first few pages dealt with his guises. Those he easily memorized and moved on to the actual mission. This was interrupted the moment Addison walked through his door, his jaw clenched at the sight of him.

"Don't worry Mr. Malfoy, she's in good hands, Vivien is working with her," Addison spoke as he moved to sit on the edge of Draco's desk. 

"Addison!" Draco barked at him.

Addison stopped a few inches from the desk, realizing he was in Draco's office. He quickly straightened up and sat on the couch as he chuckled lightly. 

"Have you gone through the folder?" Addison tried to divert Draco's attention. "Ms. Hermione Granger is reading through it right now while she gets her hair done."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the thought of Granger's hair being done.

"I was trying to read through this thing," Draco indicated to the folder on his desk. "But unfortunately you entered and I haven't been able to get back to it." He looked pointedly at him.

Addison misread the look being directed at him. "Why don't I simply summarize the contents for you? It would go by faster, and we are really pressed for time. I have your flight to Paris scheduled for tonight at 10:45," and looking at his watch, "It's already noon and that doesn't leave us with much time. You still need to have your guises done with Vivien. You also need to speak with Miles Avery, the man in charge of this mission with Interpol. Lets not forget eat. And finally drive to the airport."

"Change our flight Addison." Draco spoke in a hushed tone, not his usual commanding voice.

"But that's the latest flight, Mr. Malfoy. I've checked, and there is nothing later." Addison jumped off the couch he was flustered now and felt he needed to regain control of the situation.

"Let me rephrase that, Addison, we aren't flying to Paris, get us tickets for the underground train to Paris." Draco spoke a bit louder, with more force in his voice. He hoped the other man would leave it at that and leave. 

Unfortunately, Addison did not. He didn't like Aurors taking over his job. Their job was to go out use the guise he gave them and get the targets. He picked which guise was best for the job and decide every detail of that guises' life. He was flushed and was speaking louder then usual.

"But why? I got you first class seats-" he was quickly interrupted by Draco.

"She doesn't like flying." Draco really didn't want to explain himself but he knew if he wanted to be left alone he would have to. He wasn't doing this as a favor to her or to be nice, he just knew if Granger started the assignment agitated it would make it worse for him.

"Ms. Hermione Granger?" Addison was slightly confused.

"Yes. Go make the necessary arrangements and leave me be." Draco turned his attention back to his folder. He had given up the explanation. Addison would now leave and let him be. 

"But your guise… you need to get it done!" Addison was nervous to leave Draco just yet.

"Addison just go." Draco barked at him, "I'll get to Ms. Moreley once I'm finished here."

Addison knew he couldn't push his luck any further and so quickly left the office.

With a hint of a smirk on his face, Draco spoke to himself, "Granger's hair alone should keep her occupied till I get there."

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was alone. He breathed in deeply enjoying his last moment of solitude.


	9. Chapter 9

"So how did you two meet?" Vivien asked as she folded the small aluminum sheet over Hermione's hair.

Hermione paused for a moment before responding, "Father is an amateur Roman historian. During his spare time he gather's information on the Roman's expansion into England. I met James at the Salisbury Cathedral, while Father was visiting Salisbury collecting information of Rome's involvement at Stonehenge."

Vivien peered at the folder laying on the edge of the sink. She continued to fold aluminum sheets over Hermione's hair.

"You're too stiff hon. It sounds like you're reciting for an exam." Vivien smiled at Hermione through the mirror.

Hermione nodded in response to Vivien, which only resulted in having her hair jerked.

"Sorry about that, didn't anticipate you nodding." Vivien continued with the coloring process.

The comment barely registered with Hermione, as she had been preoccupied thinking of how to make her guise seem natural. One arm rested across her stomach while the other was propped up with her fingers slightly rubbing her collar-bone. She peered into the mirror at herself. Focus. That's what she needed to do, focus. She closed her eyes trying to imagine being Alice de Lacey, accompanying her father to Salisbury, and meeting James. Her thoughts were interrupted by two hands gently massaging her shoulders. Her eyes flew open.

"Relax hon, you're too tense," Vivien waved off Hermione's unspoken protest. "I know this is a serious assignment, but for it to be successful, you have to relax. Let's see if we can't work through this another way." She took another sheet and began folding. "Tell me how you met your first love."

First love. Hermione wasn't sure if Ron fell into that category. First boyfriend yes, but first love... well she wasn't sure. More to the point, she wasn't sure what a first love was. In a practical sense she understood, but love was such a varied emotion. Hate is universal, but love; the English language had no way to describe it. The Greek had about eight different words for the different types of loves. English poets were to be admired for being able to describe that painful mystery which all humans wish to attain.

Vivien could tell Hermione was mulling the situation. She decided to change tactics, "How about if you describe the first time you met your best friend?"

The foil sheets folding was all that was heard over the workshop noise. Hermione closed her eyes and went back to remember her first year at Hogwarts. "I had been sitting in the bathroom for a few hours, crying some after coming to the realization that no one at Hogwarts liked me." At an early age she had found her intellect caused people to distance themselves from her. This time her bathroom excursion turned out differently. It wasn't the troll that made the difference, its that two people went out of their way to find her. "That's when I was interrupted by a troll and consequently saved by Harry and Ron. Since then we've stuck together through everything."

"That happened during the Halloween Feast, and I know for a fact that wasn't the first time you saw Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

Hermoine's eyes shot open. Through the mirror, she saw Draco standing behind the chair next to her.

"But it was the first time I met my best friends." Hermione's voice held a slight edge to it.

Draco's expression was unreadable through the mirror. She decided it was best to steer the conversation away from its current topic. She wasn't in the mood to discuss those memories at the time, much less with Draco.

"Have you gone through the folder?" It was more of a challenge then a question.

Accepting the challenge, Draco retorted, "I just finished reading through it in my office." 

"Memorized?" Hermione looked directly into his reflected eyes.

"Of course," Draco responded, he then turned to Vivien. " Ms. Moreley, how long do you believe it will take till Ms. Granger's hair is done?"

Vivien folded the last foil in Hermione's hair. "She needs to sit there for about twenty minutes, ample enough time for me to start on your hair. So sit." 

Attempting to reach for her folder, Hermione swiveled in her chair. Vivien picked it up for her and handed it to her.

"Don't move hon, I don't want to foils to come out." Vivien smiled, kindly.

Hermoine looked through the folder again. Randomly, she allowed her eyes to stray and look through the mirror to see how Draco was doing. In a matter of hours, he would become her sole companion. Her husband to the world no less! Luckily they wouldn't need to be affectionate in public, as no one ever accused the English of being the lovers of the world. She once again peered over to him. It almost made her laugh imagining Draco as affectionate.

"Do you need something Ms. Granger?" Draco had managed to make the formal form of address sound like an insult.

The question hung between them. She hadn't wanted anything, having only looked at him out of mild curiosity. Despite the seriousness of the situation, she was interested in seeing how Aurors work. But his question did make her think. It wouldn't be a bad idea if they studied their guises together.

"We should study this together," she held up her folder.

"I've memorized it Alice, or had you forgotten already?" Draco smirked at her through the mirror. 

Draco's words were taken as a challenge, one that Hermione wasn't going to back down from. She had few hours to establish her role in this mission, and she wasn't going to let him take command solely on the fact that he was an Auror. She closed her folder and faced him through the mirror.

"James, dear, do you remember when we first met? Hermoine leaned back in her chair, arms draped on the arm-rests.

"How could I forget?" His voice lost the usual sarcastic note, instead it was lighter, Hermione could almost convince herself it was playful. Almost. "It was Salisbury Cathedral, I had accompanied Mother, and there you were, sulking at the entrance."

"I wasn't sulking." Her fingers wrapped around the arm-rests.

"Oh but you were," His voice took an unnatural eager lilt, "and I must say you're absolutely adorable when you sulk." His smirk was growing, as he had the upper hand.

"I do have the good fortune of looking well at any time, where as you, dear, shouldn't smirk so, it doesn't compliment your features." Hermione retorted.

They hadn't engaged in one of their verbal fencing match in years, and both knew they were just warming up.

Before they could continue with their sparring, Addison walked in followed closely by a rather short young man with mousy hair.

"Dennis, you know Mr. Malfoy," Addison gestured towards Draco who was getting the last few cuts done to his hair. "The beautiful young woman next to him is Hermione Granger- Hogwarts '98 top student, the youngest Unspeakable to date, and best friend to one Harry J. Potter."

Dennis flashed her a smile and bent over her, taking her hand in his. He swiftly brought it to his lips and gave it a chaste kiss. He winked as his smile became a boyish grin.

"Remember me?" His voice sounded as if it were to burst.

Hermione stared at the short young man before her. She thought back to Hogwarts and was finally able to place his face.

"Dennis Creevey?" Hermione asked. How could she forget Colin Creevey's brother? He followed his brothers footsteps, Harry's footsteps, h is first year at Hogwarts. Besides shadowing Colin and Harry he had the knack of getting into the worst situations imaginable. In his fourth year he decided to try and climb up the Whomping Willow to get a second year Hufflepuff's ball. He kept Madam Pomfrey company for quite a few days afterwards, but he did manage to complete his task. The boy was either fearless, or incredibly stupid. In Hermione's opinion it was a little of both, as a bit of fear was healthy.

"Of course she would remember you, but we have business at hand," Addison positioned himself between Hermione and Draco's chairs trying to regain control of the conversation.

In his arms was yet another pair of files, he passed those over to them. Hermione's eyes rested on Draco through the mirror for a moment as she got her file. His light blond hair was coated in a mud like substance, Hermione was sure it was henna, it gave off the same smell as Ginny's henna did.

"Now Dennis here has been developing Muggle pictures of Harry roughly at the age of sixteen." Addison spoke rapidly while flipping though his own file. "The stated reason for your travel is that Hermione here is searching for her half brother. Her father had been indiscreet and had Harry out of wedlock. Harry went to France under the name William Donahy."

Hermoine looked through the pictures in her file, there she saw Harry smiling back at her. Soon she would get to see the real thing.

Addison continued talking while going through the folder, but she let his words wash over her without taking them in. As he spoke, Vivien came back to her chair and removed the foils from her hair. Soon her seat was turned so that her head was in the sink near by. Addison's words mixed in with the water rushing at her. She closed her eyes, allowing the water to sooth her worries. Soon her stomach grumbled, and she realized she hadn't eaten since she left the Burrow. Eating never was one of her priorities, and she usually forgot to eat if she was working intensely on something. Ron felt that was a sin.

She had taken both Ron and Harry to see the Lord of the Ring movies, eager to see it since her father had read the books to her as a child. Ron had formed an odd sort of kinship with the hobbits, for days after the movie he insisted on having a second breakfast. He was surprised he had been able to survive without it. During that time she felt what must of been's Aragorn's pain and confusion. The concept of having a second breakfast a few hours after the first one seems illogical. Since the time in between the first and second breakfast isn't great its is thought that once can last with out it. Unfortunately for both Aragorn and Hermione such is not the case. These hungry creatures, hobbits and Ron, will not allow their second breakfast to be sacrificed. Their fight for their food was great and so eventually both received their nutrients.

The water had stopped and her head was gently being lifted out of the sink. She looked into the mirror and saw Vivien washing Draco's hair, while hers was being dried by Dennis. Somehow, between the time she started having her hair done and now, Addison had left. Noticing that her eyes were open, Dennis smiled at her.

"I thought you worked with photographs?" Hermione was confused as to why he was brushing and drying her hair.

"I do loads of things here," Dennis responded with a wink. "Though my main goal is to become an Auror. See, I haven't been able to pass the physical examination yet." 

Hermione was surprised, as he had always been physically active, sometimes to the extreme, at Hogwarts.

Dennis, seeing her surprise, answered the unspoken question, "It's on account of my height. So, I worked a deal with the Chief. He would let me do odd jobs around the office while I wait for my growth spurt. All I really need is a couple of inches."

"Well, the pictures you've created are wonderful," Hermione smiled at him, it was nice to speak with an old classmate that she didn't hate. Even though they had been three years apart, Dennis's attraction to all things dangerous had him spending lots of time with Hermione, who often was the one who found him.

"Thanks. Colin taught me how to work in photography, so that's mainly where I spend most of my time here." With that said, Dennis turned off the hair dryer.

He brushed out her hair one last time, saying, "All done." 

Hermione removed the sheet that covered her new clothes and stood up. She looked herself over in the mirror and was surprised to see how the subtle alterations to her appearance changed her. Her hair was still brown but it had auburn highlights which brought out her slight tan. The clothes hung beautifully on her body, tailored outfits usually did. In the mirror, she saw Draco stand and walk toward her.

His hair was still blond, but now had more dimension to it, with darker shades mixed into it. Next to her, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Vanity is a sin, Alice." 

Before she could respond, Addison returned, out of breath. Struggling to get his words out, he announced, "We must meet with Miles Avery, we haven't much time left."


	10. Chapter 10

Luckily getting to Avery's office was a short journey. The idea of having to drive to Interpol's office with both Addison and Granger was more then Draco could handle for that day. The day had already been a particularly long one, so he welcomed the speed with which they reached Avery's office. As the day kept dragging, he had more opportunity to ask himself why he had agreed to this. There was nothing he could take from it, either his aunt's efforts had worked or he was a glutton for pain. Damn his pride. He couldn't let anyone believe that he was weak. At this moment, all he wanted was his quiet room. The relaxing comfort of the large overstuffed chair was calling to him. Instead, he had hunger pains and was forced to listen to Addison's recap of the day.

Had Granger been more punctual this morning they would have been done with all the paper work and eating at this very moment. Women, their habit was to be fashionably late, or for Granger, just late. That was the major flaw of their guise, Granger had no class. Yes she was considered polite for most, but she didn't know the rules and customs of the titled class. For either Muggles or wizards, class was class, and she had none.

His eyes shifted over to her.

She had once again started to finger her hair. She would pull a piece of hair in front of her face and throw quick glances at it. He would agree that the color did suit her, bringing out the warmer colors in her skin, but she needn't gawk over herself in public. He scoffed to himself. Couldn't she restrain herself?

Unable to stifle the urge he leaned towards her in his chair. He softly spoke two words, "Mirror, mirror."

Her fingers dropped the strands of hair it held. Understanding flashed in her eyes as they darted towards him. She understood his meaning. Her lips tightened as her response was being formed in her mind. "You'll close the door on the wrong person." Having released their prisoner, her lips relaxed, lying about their comfort.

She thought she was clever with her response. Hoped to either stump him or insult him, no matter, he had a response. He always had a response.

"And you'll follow the wrong person down the rabbit hole," he whispered.

Before she could respond, Avery coughed, causing both to relax back into their chairs and become aware of their surroundings. Addison was sitting on the edge of Avery's desk shifting through folders.

The desk was well organized with an aquatic theme. A starfish paperweight held down a stack of documents on one corner. A lighthouse lamp illuminated Avery's working space. Next to the picture frame on the other corner sat a turtle figurine made out of shells, Draco assumed it had been made by one of his children or grandchildren, judging Avery's age.

"You both will pay closer attention when you're on this mission, won't you?" Avery's voice held a fatherly tone, gentle but firm. None the less, a reprimand was a reprimand, Draco knew they had deserved it. Had Granger been paying attention instead of fiddling with her hair, things would have been better.

"Sir Miles Avery has been updated on your guises, and will be fulfilling the part of Alice's father for communication purposes. When you're in need of money, or information of any sort, you will contact me, your steward. For detailed messages you will speak with Lord de Lacy. Since he is ill, it will be understandable that his daughter will call once a week, Wednesdays. If you have need to speak with him on any other day, you will call me and I will arrange for the Lord to answer the call. Remember a phone call is not secure and so do not fall out of your guise. All your reservations for hotels and transportation will be made by me. We know that Harry Potter and his friend went missing in Annecy, France, but to begin your investigation there immediately would be foolish. You will first travel to-"

Addison's voice droned on as he listed the French cities Potter had gone through on his mission with Ron. Draco knew them all, having read the list in the folder. Boredom was gnawing at each of his nerves. Though his posture was composed and his face devoid of any emotion, he could feel something attempting to claw out of his skin. Why couldn't it end? Why must he play the stupid game? He began to imagine multiple ways of destroying Addison. Most of these involved removing his vocal chords. Boredom usually turned into rage for him, as if the lack of mental stimulation forced him to become violent.

Then it happened, somewhere between imagining the removal of Addison's vocal chords and killing him, they had all stood up and Draco was shaking Avery's hand. Once he stepped out of the door he quickly made his way down the hall. The quick sound of footsteps followed him, when he turned to look behind him he saw Addison reaching his side.

"Mr. Malfoy, I haven't finished debriefing you. You also need to have dinner, and have the finishing touches to your guises made. Then there are the forms to fill out for -"

"Enough Addison." Draco stopped and turned to the panting man beside him. "We will quickly go see to our guises and fill out the forms. You will bring us our dinner and we will eat it in the car on the way over to the train. Understood?"

Addison knew when Draco took that tone of voice that it was best to agree. It seemed Draco would get short tempered when he didn't eat regularly or when he was particularly bored. Addison knew both factors were present.

"Of course I'll see to it at once," Addison responded as he turned around and walked past Hermione.

"You needn't be so harsh." Hermione frowned slightly at him.

"I see. You would rather listen to him read the folder again?" Draco was in no mood for lectures from a girl with too much self-importance.

"I wasn't saying that," Hermione brushed aside his foul demeanor. "I was just pointing out that you could have been kinder."

"I'm not going to coddle my co-workers. Do I look like their mother?" Draco turned down another hall, his quick steps left Hermione straggling behind.

Draco soon entered the workshop and found Moreley trimming Creevely's hair. Beside them were four trunks, a briefcase, and a handbag.

"I won't have you walk away from me while we are talking Draco," Hermione's voice had the tone of a mother lecturing her child.

"We need to finish our guise, Alice," Draco was in no mood to start another discussion with her.

Vivien had been waiting for the right moment to interrupt the two of them. She finally spoke, "I'll need both your wands."

With out hesitation they both handed their wands over to her. With a snap of her fingers the wands shrunk to the size of hair sticks. In seconds, she stood behind Granger pulling and twisting her hair every which way. Finally, the hair achieved some kind of order, and the two wands were placed into the hair to hold it in place.

"There, should you need your wands they will be ready for you," Vivien motioned for Creevely to come forward. He carried with him two of the trunks. "These are your things, if you are in need of any more clothing, or anything of the like just let Lorry know."

Granger moved towards the sink.

Addison walked in with a canvas bag and a folder full bursting with papers. Every bit of strength Draco possessed was being used to keep him under control. All he needed to was to get out of the office, and have a chance to be alone. Well… as alone as he could be with Granger in the car with him. He turned to look at Granger, she was standing near the sink, looking what can only be described as suspicious. If she was this transparent there would be no hope for the mission to successes. She placed a folder inside the folder on the sink. Ignoring her actions Draco took the form Addison and started signing them all rapidly. As he finished with each he would pass them on to Granger. Addison kept mentioning that the forms should be read but Draco knew what they said. If he should die; what would happen to his body, fortune, who to notify. Essential yes, but he had already filled out the important parts earlier. All that he needed now was to sign.

As they signed the papers, Creevely carried their trunks into the car. Finally, Draco arrived to the last form, his signature placed on it. He turned to others. "Bye. Granger, we are leaving."

Granger went to grab the folder on the sink.

"That stays here I'm afraid. You are to take nothing that isn't in the trunks." Addison quickly took Granger's folder and placed it near the forms.

Draco walked out quickly, deftly taking the folder with him, and traveling to their chauffeured car. He could vaguely hear that Granger was giving thanks to the others. He sat in the car, waiting for her to finish her conversation; unfortunately she held the canvas bag containing the food. Finally after what seemed to be ten or so minutes, she finally walked into the car.

"Granger, if you keep making this a habit, I'll think you really have no interest in saving those two leeches." Draco leaned back in the car's cushioned seat.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione quickly wrapped up all remnants of her food into a napkin and placed it into the canvas bag. Her stomach was in knots and even though she hadn't eaten much food, just the thought of looking at it made her nauseous. She gazed out of the window. Against the darkness of night, her reflection interrupted by the passing lights.

She was once again leaving London, her world, and all that was familiar. Hermione saw the irony of returning to the muggle world. Only this time she wasn't learning of a world spoken only in myth, and on her way to discover some life-long friends. This time things were different, she wasn't a young girl on a journey to discover who she really was. 

Lost in thought, she absentmindedly began to play with her hair. She felt its smoothness; she didn't have to look at the strands again to see the altered color. It was unsettling to have her hair changed. She knew how others viewed her hair, as something needing to be changed or unmanageable. To Hermione, however, she saw it as a representation of herself. Her hair was who she was, and having it changed was indeed fitting as she was no longer going to be Hermione.

Malfoy had been wrong to assume that she was in love with her new hair and appearance. Her constant examination of her hair was a reminder of the part she was going to play. She wasn't as vain as he was; her physical appearance wasn't a priority in her life.

The car stopped sooner then expected. Thoughts seemed to escape her mind, her body acting automatically. She took Malfoy's hand as she stepped out of the car, following him to the pavement. 

"Martin, if you could escort the Lady De Lacy to the train, I will follow shortly," He turned to look at Hermione and placed his hand over the one she had resting on his arm. "I'll be there shortly love, just a few things to take care of."

With a quick squeeze of her hand, he left. Hermione stood with Martin and the bags. She watched Draco disappear into the crowd only to be brought back to her confused reality by the chauffer.

"Shall we go now milady?" Martin had placed the bags on a small cart with wheels.

Without a thought, she responded, "Of course."

As she walked through the grounds she once again thought of that day fourteen years ago. Walking through the crowd knowing those around her were unaware of her secret excited Hermione. The adrenaline still surged through her but this time for a different reason. She felt naked in front of all these people, her lie painted in her hair and on her face. With each measured and calm step she took, Hermione left the woman she had been farther and farther behind. When she reached the train, her manner felt natural, the lie no longer weighting on her shoulders. It frightened her knowing that she could change who she was so easily.

The bags were placed in the proper compartments and she stood waiting, with Martin standing silently at her side. A man made his way towards Hermione. She didn't realize that it was Malfoy until he was almost next to her.

"Thank you Martin, that will be all," Malfoy took his place at her side resting his hand on her shoulder. "Inform Anderson that we will be calling him as soon as we arrive."

"Thank you Martin," Hermione spoke for the first time since she had entered the station, she was surprised at the words her lips formed with out her conscious thought.

Martin nodded and they left him standing on the platform. Once inside they quickly made their way to their seats. Draco allowed her to take the window seat, Hermione wasn't sure if this was a chivalrous act or rather one of domination. Not wanting to make a fuss, she took the seat wordlessly. It wasn't until she was sitting that she noticed he was carrying a brown paper bag. After he settled into the chair, he passed her the bag.

"That's for you love," the smallest of smiles tugged at his lips. "I know how much you'll enjoy it."

"Thank you dear, I'm sure I will too." The words came out mechanically, she wasn't even sure when she had decided to refer to him as dear. Instead of contemplating the ease in which she had adopted a different persona, she focused on the bag. Inside she found a book chronicling the history of the under sea passage to France.


End file.
